Breathe Me
by MiyoChanMew
Summary: A short song fic, a little angsty, But cute. HitsuxKarin   Breathe Me, by Sia


**Hey Guys!**

**Just a short, one-shot. A little angsty :P**

**Slightly OOC, but not AU...I don't know why, but I'm not one for AU fics...:/**

**This fic is a lot better if you listen to the song, while reading it, trust me :3**

**.com/watch?v=ghPcYqn0p4Y**

* * *

Arms spread out around her, enjoying the coldness of the soft snow beneath her. She doesn't feel cold, her body is too numb to feel cold. Karin inhales the sweet scent of winter, she sighs happily. What a wonderful week, she thinks to herself. Toshiro truly is something, it's like they were meant to be best friends. That thought does not make her happy though, she starts to feel despair. Damnit, why do her stupid emotions have to get in the way now? She was feeling so at peace a minute ago. Humming quietly to herself, humming turns to singing. Just above a whisper.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

A small, sad smile appears on her face, she continues her song, unaware of the figure standing behind her.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Silent tears roll down her cheeks, her voice unwavering despite them.

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

She just needs him to hold her, that's all she asks. Nothing more, she doesn't want to be greedy.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Her tears are continuous now, even though her eyes are closed, they somehow slip past.

"You have such a beautiful voice" A voice tells her. Gasping, she opens her eyes, and sees Toshiro standing next to her. His teal eyes seem somewhat sad. "Why are you crying?" He

asks. "Because I'm in love" She tells him. Was that hurt she just saw flash across him face? "I thought you were supposed to be happy if you're in love" "Only if the person loves you back" Karin replies. "I see. I guess that explains it." "Explains what?" "Why I've been feeling so alone when I'm not around you." Toshiro replies, somewhat sadly. "Are you in love as well Tosh?" "Yeah, but I just found out she's taken" "I didn't know Hinamori had a boyfriend" Karin says, surprise coating her words.

"What? No she doesn't. Not that I know" He replies, eyes wide. "Matsumoto?" "Hell no." "Then who is it Tosh, do I know her? Or him?" "Ahaha, shut up, stupid. It's you"

She stares at him, before breaking out in tears; she can't control the sobs that wrack through her small body. Karin feels Toshiro's arms wrap around her. They sit there for what feels like hours, before she stops crying. "It's all right if you don't feel the same" He finally says. "But at least let me do this before anything else" She looks at his face as he puts his hands on her cheeks, never breaking eye contact with one another, except when they close their eyes, preparing for the kiss that's sure to come. He presses his lips to hers, unmoving. It's a sweet kiss, but it feels like there is hidden message in it. Maybe a goodbye. He pulls away, blushing. "I'm sorry" He apologises "I just needed the closure"

"Toshiro" She says. "Yeah?" "You're the stupidest boy I know" "Thanks" He replies, dryly. "That's a massive compliment" "But that's why I love you, stupid" She says, grabbing his face between her hands, before he has a chance to react. She moves her mouth over his, in a somewhat desperate kiss. He reacts, doing the same. It continues for a while, before they break away, breathing heavily.

She asks for what she's wanted for a while. "Hold me" She says. He does what he's asked, and they sit in silence for hours. It' not awkward, it's a simple silence, happy even. They finally got what they both wanted.

Each other.

* * *

**The song is called 'Breathe me, by Sia'**

**It's a wonderful song, I suggest you listen to it :D**

**Review please *^^***


End file.
